It is well known that many insects lay eggs on stagnant water and that these eggs eventually turn into larva and then ultimately hatch into an adult insect. Consequently, these insects can be controlled by killing the larva on stagnant waters. This is, for example, a common way to control the common mosquito.
A problem with killing the larva with a larvicide is that if it is applied to standing water during or just after a rain, when the water is flowing freely, the larvicide will be washed away and will be wasted. Consequently, it is desirable to apply such larvicide some reasonable time after a rain, after the water has stopped flowing freely. It is also desirable, of course, to apply such larvicide during dry weather to such standing water.
Normally this application of larvicide to standing pools of water is done manually, because if it were applied by an apparatus on a time basis or the like, it could obviously be wasted if weather conditions were not right.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for automatically dispensing larvicide which will dispense such larvicide during dry weather conditions which follow wet weather conditions.